Aviso? cual?
by Kabhi Khushi Kabhi Gham
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es el chico mas popular y sexy, Sakura Haruno una chica tímida que esta secretamente enamorada del Uchiha pero ¿que pasaría si por azares del destino ellos quedan encerrados en el mismo salón?...


Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

No sean duros conmigo soy nueva es mi primer fanfic.

* * *

Ella es Sakura Haruno es una chica muy linda, su cabello es de un extraño color rosa, tiene unos expresivos ojos verde jade, su cuerpo es el que toda chica quisiera tener no muy voluptuosa pero tampoco muy escualida, vive sola y tiene 21 años; asiste a una de las Universidades mas prestigiosas de Japon, estudia medicina, sus mejores y unicos amigos son: Naruto Uzumaki y su novia Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka y su novio Gaara Sabaku No, eran sus unicos amigos no era muy sociable que digamos.

-_Hoy como todos los días me levanto temprano, me preparo el desayuno, tomo el metro, llego la universidad me siento bajo un arbol de cerezo y espero a mis amigos siempre es lo mismo me estoy cansando de repetirlo de lunes a sabado es tan fustrante_- pensaba Sakura mientras suspiraba

* * *

El es Sasuke Uchiha es muy popular y sexy como muy serio y frio, es un chico de ensueño su cara parece tallada por los mismos dioses sus ojos son negros como la noche su cabello es color azabache con reflejos azulados, su cuerpo es digno de un dios, tiene 21 años y vive en un apartamento cerca de la universidad estudia administracion de empresas.

-_Siempre lo mismo de lo unico que nunca creo me cansare sera de verlla bajo el arbol de cerezo esperando a sus amigos mientras escucha musica o lee algun libro comoquiesiera ir darle un beso mientras le digo cuanto la amo- _pensaba Sasuke mientras se paraba para ir a su salon ya que sus clases iban a comenzar

* * *

-Hola Sakura-chan!- chillaba un rubio muy simpático

-Hola Sakura-chan- decia dulcemente Hinata que venia agarrada de la mano de su novio

-Hola chicos ¿como estan?- decia mientras se ponia de pie y se sacudia su ropa

-Muy bien Sakura-chan aca muy felices hoy cumplimos dos años desde que estoy con Hinata-chan- respondio el rubio por ambos

-Ahi que bueno chicos los felicito no cualquier pareja dura tanto tiempo ustedes si que se aman de verdad ¿a que no?- decia Sakura haciendolos sonrojar a ambos por sus palabras

-S-si-i ti-tienes razon Sa-Sakura-chan- decia la Hyuuga sonrojada

-Chicas tengo que ir a saludar al teme seguro ya llego, ¿no Sakura-chan?- decia naruto quien sabia el secreto de Sakura, haciendo sonrojar a esta

-Q-q-que dices Naruto no se de que hablas- dijo nerviosa pero poniéndose seria muy deprisa

-Si lo que tu digas Sakura-chan mejor me voy se me hace tarde- decia Naruto ya que el estudiaba lo mismo que Sasuke, mientras afirmaba su mochila a su hombro y se dirigia a su novia- chau mi amor nos vemos en la salida- dijo refiriendose a la Hyuuga dandole un beso en los labios

-Claro chau Naruto-kun- decia Hinata sonrojada

-Chau Naruto-baka- decia Sakura con sarcarticamente ya este no se habia despedido de ella

-je je je chau Sakura-chan- decia nerviosamente el rubio mientras se iba corriendo para que su amiga no lo golpee y no llegar tarde a clase

* * *

_-¿Que estara haciendo Sakura?_- pensaba el pelinegro ya que sabia su nombre gracias a Naruto

-Teme!- chillaba nuevamente el rubio llamando su amigo

-Hmp, que quieres dobe- dice molesto el Uchiha por la interrupción de algo muy importante

-Siempre tan amargado teme, solo queria saludarte- decia el rubio mientras se sentaba en el asiento de atras del Uchiha

-Pues ya lo hiciste usurantokashi- decia el pelinegro mientra miraba por la venta las hojas caer, ya que estaban en otoño

-Buenos dias- saludo el profesor interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Naruto- hoy vamos a dar una pequeña ayuda a sus compañeros en el aula A 354

-_hmp pero que_ fastidio- pensaba el Uchiha fastidiado

* * *

A la hora de salida Sakura tenia que terminar un trabajo en la biblioteca y dejarlo en el aula de literatura cuando se dirigia hacia alla...

-_Que fastidio por no terminarlo a tiempo me he tenido que quedar hasta tarde y no podre ver a Sasuke-kun en la salida_- pensaba cierta pelirosa renfunfuñando

Sasuke tiene que llevar unos documentos al aula de literatura ya que su profesor se lo habia pedido y el no se pudo negar

-_Hmp por que no simplemente le dije al profesor que tenia prisa y me iba, ahora no podre ver a Sakura y tendre que esperar hasta mañana-_ pensaba molesto un pelinegro

Los dos estaban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que habia un cartel en la puerta que decia:

Aviso!: No cerrar la puerta es seguro esta descompuesto

_¿Que queria decir esto? pues ciertos jovenes lo iban a averiguar muy pronto_

* * *

_-Que fue eso-_ penso nuestro azabache volteando para ver que habia ocasionado ese ruido

Y la vio, era Sakura pero que hacia ella ahi

-No cierres ...- dijo muy tarde el pelinegro ella ya lo habia cerrado- ... la puerta

-_¡¿Que hace él aquí?!- _pensaba la pelirrosa- _un momento el dijo No cierres la puerta ¿por que?_

-Por que la cerraste- pregunto el pelinegro seriamente pero no molesto

-Eh?- dijo la pelirosa- ¿por que lo dices?

-_Dios que vos tan sexy y dulce y es mas hermosa de cerca_- pensaba el azabache corriéndola con la mirada discretamente- _controlate Sasuke no quieras hacer una locura y que ella te odie ¿verdad?_

-_Dios esta como quiere pero que hombre calmate sakura no quieras que sepa lo locamente enamorada que estas de el ¿verdad?-_ pensaba la pelirosa no quedandose atraas y recorriendolo con la mirada al igual que el pelinegro

-Por que la cerradura esta atrancada y como cerraste la puesta no podremos salir a menos que alguien pase por aqui cosa que creo no muy probable ya que ha esta hora no hay nadie en la Uni- decia mientras veía su reloj

-¿Pero ahora que vamos hacer?- decia poniendose histerica ya que no se iba a poder controlar y acabaria saltandole encima al Uchiha y besandolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Primero calmate hay que pensar en algo- decia el Uchiha serenamente aunque por dentro se esta muriendo por no lanzarsele encima a la Haruno.

_UNA HORA DESPUES..._

La Haruno estaba sentada en un pupitre y el Uchiha estaba apoyado en el escritorio del profesor.

Los dos se miraban y desviaban la mirada.

Pero hubo un momento que el Uchiha ya no pudo conterse y eso fue por culpa de la pelirosa ya que al momento de cruzar las piernas el pelinegro pudo apreciar muy bien sus pantaletas rosas, y termino por pararse y levantar a la pelirosa estanparla contra la pared y besarla en los labios.

La haruno no dudo un segundo en contestar y basar al Uchiha que al sentir esto profundizo mas el beso y se apreto mas contra ella si es que era posible por que la dsitancia que existia entre ellos era _nula._

Se separaron por falta de aire

-Se que me odias por lo que te he hecho- dijo el Uchiha erroneamente pensando eso de la Haruno

-Yo no te odio ¿por que piensas eso?- dijo la pelirosa

-No me odias como no me vas a odiar despues de lo que te hecho!- pregunto exaltado el Uchiha

-Sasuke por dios si yo tambien coopere- dijo la Haruno tratando de calmarlo

-Bueno si pero eso no quiere decir que no me odies- dijo el Uchiha tratando de convencerla de que lo que el habia hecho estaba mal.

-Sasuke escuchame y escuchame bien yo nunca te podria odiar por que ...- dijo la Haruno dejando inconclusa la frase ya que se dio cuenta que habia hablado de mas

-si?- dijo esperando que la pelirosa terminara la oracion inconclusa

-Pero tu por que piensas que te debo odiar ah?- dijo cambiando de tema esperando que el Uchiha no se diera cuenta cosa que no logro pero si lo puso muy nervioso

-Pues ... veras ... me aproveche de ti si eso- dijo y la Haruno sabia que estaba ocultando algo pero no sabia que

-aja y?- dijo queriendole sacar mas información

-Pues tu ...- dijo el tambien no terminando la oracion

De pronto cayeron en cuenta que estaban en una posicion my comprometedora pero en ves de separarse se volvieron a besar como queriendo callar las palabras que no habian querido decir.

Cuando ya no les quedaba aire se tuvieron que separar y cuando lo hicieron se miraron a los ojos y con los efectos de beso cerraron los ojos y dijeron al mismo tiempo

-**_Te amo_**- no lo podian creer sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y ellos nunca se dieron cuenta que tontos habian sido.

Pero eso ya no importaba ahora solo les quedaba ser novios y muy pronto podrian decir que serian felices por siempre...

¿Fin?


End file.
